


Puella Magi Marinette Magica

by suicunespurr



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Miraculous Ladybug, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Gen, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: Marinette is a magical girl fighting witches on her own in Paris. Adrien is Battle Lover Noir who just transferred to Marinette's school after defeating the latest villains of the Battle Lovers. Its a battle of contracts over love.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste walked around the evening streets of Paris, checking his phone for directions. Tomorrow he would be starting at a new school, and even though his chauffeur was driving him, he still wanted to be able to navigate to school and home for when something went wrong. Beside him walked a green cat with deep black eyes.  
"I don't see why you insist on walking around when you have a driver, besides, it's not like you have to worry about fighting monsters anymore," the cat, named Plagg, commented.  
"I know, I just like being able to walk to school, and get to know it before I start school tomorrow. What I don't understand is why you didn't stay behind with the others?"  
"Wayzz has them taken care of, plus the studio would let you move to a new city without someone to keep an eye on you."  
"I suppose you're right. So this is the place." Adrien stopped in front of Collège Françoise Dupont.  
"Looks like there are plenty of places for you to hang around here while I'm at school."  
"Purfect for a cat nap," the alien feline agreed, "Now can we head home? I want me camembert." Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned back the way he came when he noticed a girl turn the corner, passing the school. He walked over and saw he head down the street, her pigtails bouncing as she walked. Something small glowed in her hands.  
Adrien proceeded down the street to follow the girl, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Hey kid, your house is the other way."  
"I know, I just want to see where she is going. No girl should be out alone at night."  
"Geez, you're to much of a romantic. No wonder the audience loved you." Adrien smirked at the cat's compliment.  
He turned back to look at the girl when he noticed a strange-looking cat walking at her heels. It wasn't strange as in his cat who was completely green, but had strange locks coming out of its ears with rings around them. As if sensing their presence, the cat turned to look at them, Adrien quickly tucking himself behind a building. When he turned back to look, the girl and cat were gone.  
"Now we lost them."  
"And we lost ourselves. Do you know how to get back home?" Plagg asked.  
Adrien pulled out his phone and typed in his address.  
"There," Adrien showed the cat his phone and continued walking down the street, following the map's direction.  
The duo made the first right and continued walking, stopping when they noticed a distortion in a wall.  
"Plagg?"  
"Not a monster as far as I know, at least not one from the studio."  
"Should we?"  
"You're call."  
"Let's take a look first."  
Adrien reached his hand in, then felt as if his whole body was thrown in. He looked around to find a strange world beyond any sort of strangeness he could ever imagine. It looked like a rain storm was brewing, but lightning struck random umbrellas dancing around. Snowmen paraded in a line along tumbleweeds.  
"Kid, what are waiting for?"  
"Right."  
Adrien kissed his bracelet.  
"Love making." A bright light enveloped him, transforming his clothes with white suit with a black bow, collar under coat and boots. on top of his head sat two cat ears.  
"Charming Prince, Battle Lover Noir!" He posed.  
"Ya know, it doesn't feel the same without the other guys."  
"Come on, let's just see if we can fix this." Plagg raced on ahead, while Noir followed, catching up to the cat. They came to the center of what seemed like a maze, there was a giant girl with no eyes, dressed by the clouds and an umbrella.  
"Get out-of-the-way," Noir turned to look. He saw the girl from earlier, although dress differently than before. She had a black puffy skirt , with two red coat tails hanging off the back. The coat tails joined a vest, and on her shoulders were puffy black sleeves. In her hand was a yoyo, but was morphing into something heavier. She launched the yoyo at the girl, hitting the giant hard.  
"Stop wait," Noir raced towards the girl.  
"Stop maybe there is another way."  
"There is no other way. Now leave before you get killed!" The girl leapt into the air, swing her yoyo madly, dealing more damage to the giant.  
Noir held his staff tight and for the giant.  
"Noir Cataclysm!" A black ray of destruction came out of the staff, destroying whatever was in its path. The girl barely had enough time to dodge the attack. She scowled at the newcomer and threw her yoyo at the giant, successfully wrapping the neck. She tugged at both ends of the yoyo, the string slicing the head clean off.  
Noir watched in horror as the head rolled, the world gradually fading from eyesight. He found himself back on the street with Plagg by his side, and the girl and her cat standing nearby.  
"What were you thinking?" The girl glared at him.  
"I was just trying to help."  
"I don't need your help. So stay out of my business." The girl picked up something off the ground and walked off with the cat following her.  
"And this is why I prefer cheese to women." Once the girl had disappeared around the corner, Noir dropped his disguise.  
"Plagg, what was that?"  
"That was a bad first impression." Adrien groaned at the cat and pulled back out his phone.  
"Come on, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes new friends

Adrien sat in the back of the car, with his father's assistant, Nathalie, sitting beside him. Her nervously checked the rear view mirror, making sure his hair and outfit were just right. He had uniforms back at his old school, so wearing what he wanted to school was a bit new. He did want to make a good impression, unlike last night.  
He tapped his had on his knee, then searched his bag.  
"Did we forget something?" Nathalie asked.  
"No, everything is all here." Adrien smiled nervously. Nathalie gave him a reassuring smile as they pulled up in front of the school, only a few kids trickling in.  
"Wait here," Nathalie told the chauffeur as she stepped out of the car, Adrien proceeding to exit his side of the car.  
The school looked more welcoming in the daylight as Adrien followed Nathalie inside.  
"We'll be meeting the principal first to make sure everything is good with your schedule. I believe they have someone from your home room who will show you around," Nathalie proceeded into the court-yard and up the stairs, with Adrien looking around as they went. Nathalie knocked on the door, hearing a gruff "Come in," before they entered.  
"Mr. Damocles I presume," Nathalie entered, with Adrien following close behind.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Nathalie Sancoeur, Mr. Agreste's assistant. Adrien is beginning his first day here."  
"Yes of course," Mr. Damocles opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a file.  
"Adrien Agreste, correct? Here's his schedule," Mr. Damocles pulled out a piece of paper.  
"May I have another copy please," Nathalie took the schedule and handed it to Adrien.  
Mr. Damocles grumbled as he picked up the phone.  
"Jeanne, can I please have another copy of Adrien Agreste's schedule."  
"Yes sir." Mr. Damocles hung up the phone and forced a pleasant smile.  
"I was told there was to be a student to show Adrien around."  
"Ah yes, his Class Representative will be showing him around." Just then the door flung open. Adrien could hardly believe, it was the girl from the night before, more exhausted and embarrassed than anything.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Miss Dupain-Cheng, knock first."  
"Right, sorry," the girl huffed and puffed for breath as she closed the door. A moment later there was a knock.  
"Come in."  
"Sorry, I'm late Principal Damocles. I almost forgot," the girl burst through the door. She turned to Nathalie and Adrien.  
"Sorry for making you wait."  
"It's fine," Adrien reassured, thankful his Battle Lovers disguise wouldn't allow the girl to recognize him. Unless she saw him before he transformed.  
"Ms. Sancoeur, Mr. Agreste, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, your class representative. Marinette, this is Adrien Agreste. Please show him around the school."  
"Of course, if you'll follow me," Marinette smiled warmly as she headed out of the office.  
"I'll pick you up after school."  
"Sure, thanks Nathalie." Adrien left Nathalie and followed Marinette out. As the kids left, another woman burst through the doors.  
"Mr. Damocles, I have the copy!"  
"Doesn't anyone here knock?"  
"So you just moved here?" Marinette tried to start-up a conversation, Adrien unsure how to act around her. Last night she was cold and harsh, this morning she was warm and kind.  
"Yeah, last week."  
"How are you liking Paris."  
"It's nice. Busy."  
"True, but you'll get use to it. This here is the locker hall." Marinette peered over at his schedule.  
"Up there in the right hand corner is your locker number and the combination."  
Marinette walked inside, with Adrien following her. Marinette glanced at the paper again.  
"227." Marinette walked around the lockers until she came to locker 227.  
"My locker is one aisle over. Meet me there once you have your things."  
"Uh, what should I bring." Marinette looked at the schedule.  
"English and history, then we get a break, so just those two I guess."  
"Thanks." Marinette smiled and walked over to her locker, leaving Adrien to figure out his locker combo.  
Adrien peered around the corner to see Marinette talking to some girls. Once she saw Adrien, she waved goodbye and walked over.  
"All good?"  
"Yep."  
Marinette lead the way out, Adrien following.  
"Boys bathrooms are over there, and girls are on the opposite side," Marinette pointed as they left the locker hall.  
"So are you going to join any clubs?"  
"Clubs?"  
"Yeah, I recommend it. It's a great way to make new friends or meet people."  
"I hadn't really thought about it. I was part of a club back at my old school, but I don't know if I'm ready to join another club."  
"What kind of club was it?"  
"Earth Defense Club," Adrien mumbled, aware of how weird it sounded if a person didn't understand what was going on at his former school.  
"Earth Defense Club?" Marinette giggled as they made their way up the stairs.  
"It was a lot cooler back home," Adrien mumbled.  
"No, not that, it just reminded me of someone," Marinette sighed.  
"Up there is the library, and down this hall is our classroom," Marinette lead Adrien inside the classroom, the seats beginning to fill up.  
"Hey Nino!" Marinette greeted a boy sitting in the front row, listening to music.  
"Hey Marinette! Who's this?"  
"This is Adrien. He joining our school."  
"Sweet," Nino stood up and extended his hand, which Adrien shook.  
"Sit here next to me bro," Adrien sat on the bench beside Nino while Marinette made her way to the seat behind Adrien.  
Adrien looked down at his schedule to see English was first, so he pulled out his tablet and English book.  
"A little eager aren't we?"  
"I guess, new school, lots of new things."  
"Don't sweat it bro, if you need any help, I'm your man. Except physics and math, not my strong suits."  
"Adrien chuckled and looked around the classroom. Marinette had moved to talk to some other students.  
"So how much do you know about Marinette?" Adrien looked over at Nino.  
"Already into the class rep?"  
"Not like that, just curious. Like does she own a cat?"  
"A cat? No, why?"  
Adrien shrugged, uncertain where the line of questioning was going. He was still puzzled about the night before. He swore he saw a cat with her.  
"She's chill friends with almost everyone in the class and even a couple upper classmen. She in a club I'm in if you want to join."  
"Club?"  
"Yeah, it's kinda dumb since our Editor disappeared. But we try. We run the school blog."  
"I don't think journalism is the thing for me," Adrien shuddered internally, remember the Journalism Club from his previous school.  
"I know, it's not for everyone. We mostly just chill, it's got air conditioning and is quiet so you can study or listen to music."  
Adrien smiled remembering his clubroom, sounding very similar to it.  
"Maybe I'll stop by sometime."  
"Sweet." The rest of the class had filled in the seats as the teacher walked in the room.  
"Good Morning class!" a few of the kids murmured good mornings and took their seats.  
"We have a new student today, Adrien Agreste. Please make him feel welcome." Adrien spun in his seat and waved. Most of the kids look nice, except for the girl who sat across from him looked a little too...melodramatic.  
"Alright class, open your books to page 132, and we will pick up from where we last left off."  
Adrien shut his locker with a sigh. It had been a long day with a lot of homework to do to help catch him up in some of the classes. He pulled out his phone and opened Nathalie's contact.  
Hey, going to study in the library.  
Ok, let me know when you are ready for us to pick you up. Adrien grabbed the books he needed and started walking towards the library. Most of the students had dissipated for the day, only a few sticking around to talk. On the stairs up to the third floor her heard a familiar voice.  
"So how was your first day," Adrien looked up to see Plagg a top of the railing.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I've been here all day and now I'm hungry. Do you have any camembert?"  
"Why would I take camembert to school?"  
"Because you use to always take camembert to school for me."  
"This is a different school Plagg. One where you are not supposed to be here, and two I don't want to stink of cheese when I'm trying to make friends."  
"Hey, no pets, "a janitor called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Sorry," Adrien called out. He turned back to Plagg but found his cat was gone. He looked to see Plagg walking on the other side of the railing.  
"Plagg, come back here." Adrien raced up after Plagg, who sped off.  
"Not until I get my camembert." Adrien groaned and chased the greedy cat.  
"CHEESE!" The cat took off towards the smell, dashing into a classroom.  
"PLAGG!" Adrien burst open the door to find Plagg already eating the cheese out of a sandwich. Nino and a girl sat inside, staring between him and the cat.  
"Heh, sorry." Adrien scratched the back of his neck, uncertain what to do when a cat attacks someone else's sandwich.  
"No way! A green cat!" The girl pulled out her phone and began taking pictures.  
"Hey Adrien, decided to check out the club after all?"  
"Club?"  
"Yes," the girl stood and twirled towards Adrien.  
"Welcome, to the Françoise Dupont Newspaper Club!" The girl struck a dramtic pose while Nino rolled his eyes.  
"Alya Cesaire, the current Editor and head writer!" Alya extended her hand.  
""Adrien Agreste."  
"Oh you sit in front of Marinette! I'm Marinette's seat partner."  
"Cool."  
"Nino, introduce yourself."  
"I already met, I sit next to him in class for crying out loud."  
"Whatever."  
"So you're not mad about my cat?"  
"Why would I be. I have a frickin' green cat eating my sandwich! This is so going on the blog," Alya started recording a video as Plagg continued to munch on the cheese.  
"Um, maybe not. I don't want to get weird questions about why I have a green cat," Adrien moved forward to pull Plagg out of the sandwich.  
"Why do you have a green cat," Alya turned the camera towards Adrien.  
"I'd rather not say." Alya frowned.  
"Fine, but you and your cat owe me a new sandwich." Alya slumped into a chair, deleting the pictures and video.  
"So are you going to join?" Nino asked.  
"Join what?"  
"The club, other than the noise from Alya, we don't do much." Alya glared at Nino, who ignored her.  
"I don't know. I was actually going to the library to study, when my cat."  
"I got it!" Alya jumped out of her seat and rushed to Adrien, grabbing the linings of his shirt.  
"Forget the sandwiches. You join the club to make up for you not allowing me to write about your cat."  
"What?"  
"Please, I got the perfect spot for you."  
"What spot," asked Nino.  
"Take over Dear Ladybug."  
"What," a voice came from the door. Everyone turned to see Marinette standing in the doorway.  
"Don't you think that's a great idea girl? Dear Ladybug was a hit on the blog. It will garner more views." Alya rushed over to Marinette's side.  
"But Alya, that was Bridgette's special thing."  
"So we won't call it Dear Ladybug. How about," Alya examined Adrien who stood holding his cat, "Ask Chat."  
"Ask Chat," Nino snickered.  
"Well Dear Chat sounded a little redundant. I'll be fun, plus we'll have a new member. It'll be great. Bri would have wanted this."  
Marinette sighed, obviously not to happy about the idea.  
"How about a trial run, see if he's any good first," Nino suggested.  
"Fine." Marinette reluctantly agreed. Alya fist pumped the air, "Yes!" Marinette turned and left the classroom.  
"Aren't you going to stay girl?"  
"No, I think I'll go home early, no new events at the school anyway," Marinette shut the door as she left.  
"Was it something I did?" Adrien asked, genuinely confused. How could one girl switch from hatred, to sunshine happy, to rainy depressed in less than 24 hours. Were girls always this moody?  
"Don't pay any attention to her. She's still upset because Bri is still missing."  
"Bri?"  
"Yeah, Bridgette Fu," Alya took a piece of paper off the wall. On it was a picture of a girl in longer pigtails with the same sunshine warmth Marinette had that morning. He noticed the poster was dated three months ago.  
"Who was she?"  
"She found the school newspaper, or re-founded it as a blog. She started it her freshman year. Nino, Marinette and I joined freshman year, and she was a sophomore. She would write about the big news in Paris and her personal pet project, Dear Ladybug. And advice column."  
"Then why was Marinette upset?"  
"Marinette met Bridgette over the summer, and that's how we came to join. Marinette and Bri were always close, but I think Marinette may blame herself in some way for Bridgette's disappearance. She was the last person to talk to her." Adrien looked back at the poster.  
"Now come on," Alya took the poster from Adrien and pinned it back on the board.  
"Let's get you logged in to Dear Ladybug."  
Adrien sat at the desk in the small club room, sending another response for the revamped advice column, Ask Chat. Alya was right, after he answered some old questions from Dear Ladybug, the blog skyrocketed in popularity. Alya officially announced his joining the club on the blog the next day, and by Wednesday, Ask Chat was up and running.  
Adrien had the clubroom alone to himself, taking advantage of the silence away from Alya excitedly talking about some big news story, Nino playing his music to drown out Alya, and Marinette's deafening silence.  
After Monday, Marinette hardly said two words to Adrien. She seemed happy with everyone else, but if Adrien even tried to talk to her, she quickly walked off.  
"Do you have any cheese," Adrien tossed a piece of cheese to his cat who laid on a bookcase in the back of the room. It became the club's secret to house Plagg, as he seemed to follow Adrien to school. He was honestly surprised Marinette hadn't reported him for bringing Plagg.  
"Are girls always so difficult."  
"They get worse as they girl older," Plagg happily munched on his cheese. Adrien groaned as he received a notification of a new question. He clicked to open.  
Dear Chat,  
My friend disappeared a few months ago. Everyone says she's missing and the police will find her, but I know they won't find her. Adrien sat up, his curiosity intensified. He looked over at the poster of Bridgette on the wall and continued to read. I know my friend is dead. I told people I was the last person she spoke to, because they wouldn't believe me if I told them how she died. I don't think anyone will believe me. I feel responsible and I don't know how to move on like I know she would want me to. I don't really expect any advice, I just wanted to be able to tell someone. I just ask you keep this a secret. Thanks.  
Adrien sat back from the letter. He had received similar letters of depression and self-loathing. But this was another level entirely.  
"Dang that's depressing," Plagg commented, "Do you know who it's from."  
"I have a pretty good guess."  
Marinette exited the school as rain poured down.  
"And I was hoping it would stay cloudy."  
"Need help?" Marinette turned around to see Adrien with an umbrella extended towards her. Marinette took it hesitantly, but Adrien held on.  
"I got your letter." Marinette blushed.  
"What letter?"  
"Ask Chat, you sent me the letter about your ... missing friend."  
Marinette looked away.  
"I told you I didn't need a response. I just wanted to tell someone."  
"And you can tell me, as Adrien."  
Marinette looked away.  
"I didn't mean to replace Bridgette, and I'm sorry if it came off like I did. I understand she was special to you."  
Marinette nodded.  
"But you shouldn't be holding all this in to yourself. If you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'll keep your secret."  
"You will."  
"Yeah, I know you would do ... it ... but I know you have a good reason for not telling ... other people. I've seen plenty of weird stuff, so I won't judge. My cat's green, it's hard to get weirder than that."  
Marinette laughed.  
"I've bet I've seen weirder."  
"Try me?"  
Marinette thought for a moment.  
"A creature made of pink and purple goo so sticky, I couldn't get it out of my hair for a week."  
"Try an escargot monster, partly cooked snail that could talk and throw its slime. I smelt like snail for three days."  
"Eww, that is pretty weird," Marinette and Adrien chuckled.  
"I'm here for you. If ever you need to talk." Marinette blushed and looked down.  
"Thanks, Adrien."  
Adrien smiled and let go of his umbrella as thunder cracked overhead. The umbrella snapped on Marinette, and Adrien laughed.  
She lifted up the umbrella and smiled.  
"You should smile more often," Adrien commented, "you light up a room when you do." Adrien headed towards his car.  
"Why'd you give her the umbrella, now I'm getting wet," Plagg called out to Adrien from inside his bag. Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled as he got in the car.  
Marinette watched as Adrien drove away, a white cat-like creature landing on her shoulder.  
"This is not good Marinette, not alt all."  
"Don't worry Kyubey, he's only a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette was a magical girl who died in a Witch's Labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette faces regrets and Adrien needs to make a choice

Marinette stood at the front door of the small shop, nervously clutching the white letter in her hand. She hadn't seen Bridgette's grandfather and guardian since shortly after her death during the police investigation of her "disappearance".  
Marinette hesitantly knocked on the door.  
"Come in," she heard the old man's welcoming voice on the other side. She slowly opened the door to see the old man tending to his turtle. Bridgette had a love hate relationship with her grandfather's turtle considering it ate a ladybug once.  
"Marinette, it is good to see you. It has been a long time," Mr. Fu walked over to hug the girl.  
"Several months. I'm sorry, I should have visited more often."  
The old man smiled.  
"I understand, sometimes it's hard for me not see her as go about my day. Tea?"  
"Yes please," Marinette sat down while Mr. Fu went to the kitchen.  
"How is school, and the blog?"  
"Alya took over the blog, but I still write about school events when I can," Marinette looked around the room. Close by the turtle tank was a few pictures of Bridgette: Her recently school picture, a picture of her and her grandfather when they visited China, and a picture of Marinette and Bridgette in the ladybug and butterfly frame Bridgette had made. Marinette had a similar one at home.  
"That's good, Bridgette would be glad to know it is being well taken care of."  
"Yeah, we got someone to do her advice column. I think she would approve."  
"I know she would, she trusted you very much," Mr. Fu returned with the tea, setting it before Marinette. She smiled and took a sip, the warmth emanating feeling as if Bridgette was still there.  
"So, what can an old man like me do for you. I doubt you are here for a massage."  
Marinette set the cup down and pulled out the letter, "No, I came to ask you about this," she handed the letter to the old man.  
"Ah, this, I figured it was time to bring a sense of closure to the matter."  
"The police haven't found her, she could be still out there!"  
"Marinette!" Marinette felt small as he silenced her useless pleas.  
"You and I know Bridgette is not the kind of girl to run off. When she had a problem, she would face it head on. The moment the police told me she was missing, I knew she was gone."  
Marinette stared hard at the letter in her hands, trying not to cry as she read the words "Celebrating the Life of Bridgette Fu". Mr. Fu took her hand in his.  
"It is time to move forward, Bridgette would have wanted us to." Marinette nodded.  
"Thank you for the tea. I'll see you tomorrow then." Marinette stood to leave.  
"I do hope you'll say something. Bridgette saw you as her best friend."  
"As was she to me." Marinette left the shop, tears streaming down her cheeks as she exited the building.  
Marinette sat in a park and cried. She wanted to talk to Adrien about this and possibly him going with her to the memorial, but he said he had plans with a friend from out-of-town for the weekend. At least Alya and Nino were going, but she felt she could talk to them about this. She felt a small touch on her hand and saw a ladybug.  
"Why is it called Dear Ladybug?" Marinette asked Bridgette as they walked around the city looking for familiars and witches.  
"Because Ladybugs are lucky, and I hope that somehow Dear Ladybug will bring a bit of luck to someone. Just like you to me!" Bridgette bumped her partner and smiled while Marinette blushed.  
Marinette smiled at the memory as the ladybug took off, dancing with a local butterfly as it went.  
"The Ladybug and the Butterfly," Marinette smiled, wiping away her tears.  
"Marinette, your soul gem," Kyubey came up beside the girl. Marinette took out her soul gem, which looked like a ladybug, but instead of red, a murky color resided.  
"I need to find a witch, I haven't seen one in a week," Marinette stood up.  
"And your emotional output has been exponential since you received the letter." Marinette folded the letter and held her soul gem so only she could see and began walking down the street.  
Marinette walked pass the Eiffel tower, with no activity, and it was already getting dark.  
"There's got to be a witch somewhere around her," her soul gem gave off a dim glow as she approached a wall.  
"This is a familiar, a witch must be close." Marinette nodded at Kyubey's advice and kept walking. She was about to turn the corner when she someone disappear into the wall where the familiar hid.  
"Oh no!" Marinette transformed and jumped into the barrier.  
"And that's the Eiffel Tower," Adrien smiled at his friend gesturing to the national monument.  
"Adrien, I've been to Paris before and I've seen the Eiffel Tower before," Adrien's friend Felix looked over to his friend. Felix was in town and Adrien offered for Felix to stay with them, which luckily his father had agreed to seeing as how Felix's father was on the board of the Agreste Fashion Co.  
"But you haven't seen it with me before."  
"True, now tell me why again you insist on site seeing. I've been here before. You have been living here for a couple of months."  
"Because it's fun being the tour guide. Where do you want to go to next?"  
"Home. I have an important social engagement tomorrow I cannot miss." Adrien slumped and began walking with the taller blond by his side.  
"Ugh, you're no fun. What's so special about tomorrow anyway?" Felix handed Adrien and invitation.  
"Celebration of life for Bridgette Fu. You knew Bridgette?"  
"When I was in Paris, yes. You've heard of her?"  
"Yeah, she was part of the school blog club I'm a part of at school. She was really close to Marinette."  
"You're girlfriend?" Adrien turned fifty shades of red.  
"She's not my girlfriend," the embarrassed boy mumbled.  
"I believe Bridgette mentioned Marinette. Based on what you both say she sounds nice."  
"Yeah, except she has this weird thing, like magical girl thing she does."  
"Bridgette never mentioned that."  
"Maybe she didn't know, or was sworn to secrecy. Anyway, she has this weird cat."  
"White?"  
"Yeah with-"  
"Gold rings around some locks hanging out of its ears."  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Felix pointed away off where they both spotted Marinette walking with the cat. She was deep in focus as she concentrated on something.  
"Come on," Adrien raced up towards Marinette with Felix following. They stopped where Marinette did, although she had moved on.  
"What is this," Felix finally showing an interest in something that day.  
"I went into one of these before, it's like the weird parts of the mind in a room."  
"Let's investigate."  
"Bad idea, Marinette got mad last time I was in there."  
"But she's not here, besides we can handle." Felix grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him inside.  
Bubbles were everywhere.  
"We should probably transform," suggested Adrien. Felix nodded  
Adrien kissed his lovracelet. "Love Making," A bright light enveloped him, transforming his clothes with white suit with a black bow, collar, under coat and boots.  
"Charming Prince, Battle Lover Noir!" He posed.  
Felix put on a ring, a white light encasing him. when the light diminished, he was in a black military uniform with gold accents "The Jade Chevalier, that brings misfortune, Jadeite." He posed.  
"Still doesn't feel right," Noir commented.  
"Well your pose is ridiculous." Noir frowned, "Come on."  
Noir lead Jadeite through the maze, Jadeite taking notes as they went.  
"Does Plagg know about this?"  
"Yeah, he was with me the last time I was in one of these. Probably best he stayed home." The bubbles became more frequent, as well as the colors changing into vivid primary colors.  
"Duck!" Noir called out as a disk came flying towards them. Noir stepped into a batting position and smashed the disk into pieces.  
"You can duck too you know."  
"Not all of that." Jadeite turned to what Noir gestured to. More music records came flying at them.  
"Ater Viridi!" Jadeite called out, a beam of darkness emanating from his ring. Just as it was about to shoot, a heavy spun above them and into the records, smashing them to pieces.  
The boys turned to see Marinette, wearing her red, black, and white outfit.  
"Magical girl," Jadeite noted in his notebook.  
"I thought I told you to stay away," Marinette marched forward, fuming.  
"I was going to, be we got carried away, and Jadeite wanted to -"  
"I don't care. Now because of you, you're trapped in here until I defeat the familiar."  
"Noted." Jadeite wrote in his journal.  
"What's a familiar," asked Noir.  
"Something that wasn't worth my time." Marinette marched ahead, with Noir and Jadeite following her.  
"My name is Battle Lover Noir by the way, that's Chevalier Jadeite."  
"Do I have to call you both by your whole titles?"  
"No, your boyfriend would be fine." Noir heard Jadeite chuckle.  
"I'll stick with Noir, thanks."  
Marinette stopped, the bubbles larger and frequent. In a few of the bubbles were rotting corpses.  
"What in the world," Noir looked, eyes wide in the horror.  
"It's feeding, a couple and it'll become a witch," Marinette looked back at her two companions, then shook her head and moved forward.  
"You don't think she meant us?" Noir asked Jadeite.  
"Ask your girlfriend," Jadeite put his notes away, making caution as they meandered around the bubbles.  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Marinette hissed. Jadeite shrugged and continued to follow.  
"She's normally not like this," Noir whispered.  
"Neither are you." Noir glared.  
"It's a compliment. Of sorts." They ran into Marinette who had stopped. In the center of the room was a monster with a giant bubble wand.  
"Stay back and stay out of my way." Marinette dropped her yoyo into a spin and leapt at the beast.  
"Now I see why you like her." "Look out!" Noir pushed Jadeite out-of-the-way of a bubble.  
"Noir aimed his staff at a cluster of bubbles, "Noir Cataclysm." A dark beam shot from the staff and destroyed the massive bubbles, turning them into smaller bubbles. Their excite was short-lived as the Bubble reformed into two larger bubble, chasing after them.  
"Run!"  
"I figured that."  
Marinette was having her own struggles, as she could barely hit the guy without him taking the head of her yoyo in return. No matter how large her yoyo got, a bubble would always claim.  
"Aren't you going to help her?"  
"You heard her, plus last time I did she got mad."  
"She's already mad, it can't get much worse, right?" Noir looked to Marinette, her frustration being taken out of the monster.  
"True," Noir stopped and aimed for the Familiar's bubble wand.  
""Noir Cataclysm!" The black ray shot from his staff, taking the bubble wand and arm out in the process. Marinette barely made it out-of-the-way and glared back the boys, before launching a giant yoyo into the familiar's chest, going al the way through.  
The area around them began to disappear.  
"See you did need my help."  
"Then don't try to kill me every time you 'help'."  
"Come on, we can be a team, you and I could work well together." Noir offered a hand.  
"No, I'm not letting another teammate die on me." Marinette walked away.  
"You know what your problem is," Marinette stopped at Noir's words, "You can't let go. No matter how hard someone tries to help you, you want what was past when you need to move on."  
"I'll move on when I am ready to move on." Marinette turned the corner and dropped her transformation.  
"Marinette, your soul gem," Kyubey warned. Marinette looked at her soul gem, murkier than before.  
"Stupid boys," Marinette continued walking.  
"Well that went well, I think I've got enough notes to do some more research on your magical girl." Jadeite dropped his transformation, as did Noir.  
Adrien continued to stare off to where Marinette disappeared.  
"Do you think I was too harsh?"  
"Based on my understanding, it sounds like she lost someone in one of those things, probably Bridgette."  
"She says she feels responsible."  
"Which is why doesn't want more people involved. Or at least those who have the choice not to."  
"Do you think I was too harsh?" Adrien repeated the question, turning to look at his childhood friend.  
After a long pause Felix spoke, "You are doing the best you can for someone who is having a hard time healing."  
Marinette entered the building, feeling as somber as the atmosphere. A lot of Chinese relatives of Bridgette's occupied a good part of the room. Marinette quickly spotted Nino and Alya.  
"Hey girl, you doing ok," Alya asked as she hugged her friend.  
"Yeah, I'm holding up."  
"You look like you barely slept last night," Nino commented. It was true, after the battle against the familiar, Marinette had a restless night as she fought to stay positive. She would find a witch soon to cleanse her soul gem.  
"Do you know if Adrien is coming," Marinette asked.  
"I don't know if he was invited. The whole event seems kinda private," Nino added.  
"If I had know Adrien was so popular around Bridgette's friends, I would have brought him," Marinette turned to see a tall blond-haired boy with dull grey eyes.  
"Felix, we were friends in Junior High before I switched schools."  
"And you know Adrien, bro what a small world," Nino offered and hand, which Felix responded, but quickly pulled away after the vigorous shake.  
"We went to the same school before he came here."  
"I'm Alya, I run the school blog," Alya offered her hand, being firm, and professional.  
"Bridgette mentioned she started the school blog when she entered high school."  
"Yeah, I took over after she ... left. This is Nino, and Marinette."  
"Marinette, Bridgette talked a lot about you while we were in contact," Felix offered a hand to Marinette, which he lightly shook, as if sensing her fragile state of mind.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, always the good things, and how great a friend you were to her."  
"Thank you," Marinette whispered.  
"Felix, glad you could make it," Mr. Fu walked up behind Felix.  
"You are looking well Mr. Fu."  
"Well enough for a man of my age. Please do sit, we are going to start soon."  
"I'm going to sign the guest book," Marinette gestured to the back of the room while her friends went to take a seat.  
"I'll come with," Felix volunteered, following Marinette to the back.  
"Adrien does wish he could be here, but he has a photo shoot. He did say he would be free after," Marinette looked up at Felix.  
"That would be nice." Marinette blushed and proceeded to write her name, then Felix wrote in his. He followed her back as sat beside her, in the seat closest to the aisle.  
Adrien had asked Felix to keep an eye on Marinette, not sure how she would be since Bridgette had been an extremely sensitive subject for her.  
"Your friends as here for you Marinette," Felix whispered as Mr. Fu took to the podium.  
"Family and Friends, thank you for gathering here today as we celebrate the life of Bridgette Fu," beside Mr. Fu stood a wreath of flowers, with Bridgette's recent school picture in the center.  
"I know that this has been hard for many of us, but Bridgette, she would not want us to wallow in her death, but rejoice in the life she lived. She was full of hope, and determined to make the world better." Many people smiled and nodded.  
"When I took Bridgette in after her parent's died, she was a little girl who though making a difference was keeping my turtle from eating ladybugs and butterflies." Several audience members chuckled at the thought.  
"When she left us, she was a young woman, running the school blog and doing everything in her power to make a difference. You did well Bridgette, the rest of us will have pick up the pieces you left for us to follow." A few people clapped, including Alya and Felix.  
"I know a few of you may like to say a few words about Bridgette," Mr. Fu looked around. Felix looked down at Marinette, who was bunching up the edges of her dress as she tried not to fall apart. She hesitantly stood up and made her way to the podium.  
"Hi, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I met Bridgette last summer. She was warm, inviting, and in need of a friend." Marinette turned to look at the picture of Bridgette, remembering her in her magical girl uniform with Kyubey at her side.  
"She saved me, and I hoped that I would be able to repay her, if not in kind, with friendship." Marinette's knuckles turned white as she gripped the podium.  
"I hope our friendship was enough because I couldn't..." Marinette froze, unable to hold back the tears.  
"Excuse me," Marinette raced down the center aisle and out the doors. Felix quickly followed, watching her race away. He quickly pulled out his phone.  
"Adrien, Marinette needs you now."  
Marinette collapsed on a park bench, letting out everything after months of holding it in. She heard her phone ringing, and looked to see Adrien. She couldn't talk to Adrien now, not like this. It was her fault that Bridgette was gone and she couldn't let Adrien get involved.  
"Marinette, your soul gem," Marinette looked at her gem to see all color vanish, as well as all hope.  
Adrien and Felix made it to the park to find it vacant.  
"You sure she came this way," Adrien asked out of breath.  
"I followed her as best I could." Adrien looked around, spotting her phone by a bench.  
"It's Marinette's."  
"Then where is she?" Adrien looked around the bench, to notice the bench had no shadow.  
"Do you think," Adrien started to ask.  
"My research yielded no results. Whatever kind of magical girl she is, it is one that no one talks about."  
"As it should be," the white cat jumped out of the tree, scaring both of the boys.  
"What did you do to Marinette," Adrien was prepared to strangle the thing, despite criminal charges for animal abuse.  
"The way of all magical girls who do not die before their prime."  
"Like Bridgette," Adrien could feel his anger boiling.  
""A tragedy, she was such a strong magical girl too."  
"Where is Marinette," Felix interjected.  
"In the maze."  
"And how to we get her out of the maze?" asked Adrien.  
"You need to make a contract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here the ending will be divided. One will be a more Puella Magi Madoka Magica ending, the other will be more like Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love!


	4. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes a Contract

"A contract?" Adrien asked, looking between the mysterious cat and Felix who shrugged.  
"To become a magical girl or in your case magical boy. In exchange for a wish, I can give you power, the same power Marinette and Bridgette had," Kyubey moved from its position to sit beside the bench where the distortion was. The distortion where inside Marinette was trapped.  
"But he's already a magical boy, what makes your power different from his," asked Felix.  
"Your power may destroy Marinette." Adrien and Felix's eyes both went wide. True, without the other Battle Lovers, Adrien may not be able to perform a Love Attach or a Love Shower to purify whatever creature was inside.  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
"Adrien," Felix pleaded, "You don't have to, we could try-"  
"I need to save her Felix, no matter what it takes," Adrien pushed his friend away and stood before Kyubey.  
"Then, what is your wish?"  
"I wish, to relive the moment I met Marinette, not as a hindrance, but as a partner and friend," Adrien recalled the first time he met Marinette, the anger and fear in her eyes. She didn't like Battle Lover Noir, but maybe she could learn to trust someone who had to fight along side her.  
Adrien felt a pain from his chest, as if his life was being taken out of him, collapsing to his knees in pain.  
"Adrien!" He could hear Felix call out, but it sounded far and distant. He gasped for breath as the pain diminished, opening his eyes to see a gemstone shining green, in the figure of a cat's head.  
"What did you do to him," Felix demanded, putting an protective arm around his friend.  
"I granted his wish, in return he received a soul gem. Now Adrien, activate your powers."  
"My powers?" Adrien looked at the soul gem which glowed brightly. He was surrounded by a flash of light, in the distance hearing the soft sound of a ticking clock.  
Adrien awoke to find himself in bed.  
"What the? Why am I here." Adrien looked around his room, his stuff partially unpacked.  
"Is this?" He opened his phone to see the date. It was one day before he started school. The day he met Marinette for the first time.  
"Plagg, can you believe it? I went back in time," Adrien jumped out of bed and raced towards his cat's bed, only to find the space vacant.  
"Plagg?"  
Adrien rushed out of his room to see Nathalie directing movers with some boxes.  
"Nathalie, have you seen Plagg?"  
"Plagg?" Nathalie looked up.  
"My cat?"  
"Adrien, you don't own a cat. Watch where you put that please!" Nathalie directed her attention back to the movers as Adrien stumbled back to his room.  
No Plagg? He looked at his wrist, expecting to see his loveracelet. His wrist was bare but found his hand still clenched. He opened it to find the soul gem.  
"I guess there was no chance for me to save Marinette then." He sighed, as he fell back against the door. He was back at day one, with no friends, no Felix, no Plagg, and no Marinette.  
"Guess I'll have to wait until tonight."  
Adrien yawned as he walked the dimly lit streets of Paris. He had been unpacking all day, and without Plagg to keep him company, the day was long and slowly. Luckily, he found he was still friends with Felix, although Felix didn't want to talk anything about Battle Lovers or the Conquest Club. It felt as if his old life had been dropped the moment he made that wish.  
Despite the dark, the road to the school felt familiar. He stopped and checked the time. This was about the time when Marinette left her home above the bakery, correct? He stopped to stare up at the school. What would happen this time around, he wondered, since he didn't have Plagg as an introduction to the school newspaper. Maybe he could join anyway. Nino and Alya were nice, plus it was a good excuse to be close to Marinette.  
He waited a few more moments. Maybe his timing had been off and she had already left, or he was too earlier. He turned to leave when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. She was turning the corner, with the white cat following her just as before. He made a mental note to learn the cat's name as he started following her. He watched her as she walked, noticing she held a glowing red object in her hand. He pulled out his soul gem, and noticed that it glowed too. He looked back up to notice Marinette staring at him.  
His breath got caught in his throat. The last time he saw her, she was full of anger at Battle Lover Noir. As the cat talked to her, she looked at him with eyes of curiosity. He swallowed and walked over to Marinette.  
"Hey," He started scratching the back of his neck.  
"Hello?"  
"Where did you get that," the cat jumped on Marinette's shoulders.  
"It's my soul gem. You gave it to me." Adrien showed the cat his gem.  
"You're a magical girl?"  
"Magical boy or guy. Magical guy sounds better."  
Marinette giggled.  
"Sorry, it's my first night and I noticed you and ... your cat walking."  
"That cat's name is Kyubey."  
"And your name?"  
"Marinette."  
"Adrien," Adrien extended his hand for a shake, which Marinette took.  
"Do you think you can show me around and show me the ropes."  
Marinette looked nervously at Kyubey, who nodded.  
"Sure."  
"Great." Adrien fell in step beside Marinette, who held out her soul gem, Adrien holding out his as well.  
"Our soul gems detect the presence of witches and familiars."  
"Witches? Familiars?"  
"Witches are negative energies and feelings, familiars their servants, although sometimes a familiar will wander off on its own. If it feeds on enough people, familiars can grown into a witch."  
Adrien's eyes went wide.  
"So if it is feeding on something-"  
"Most likely a familiar. You can tell who are the witches because of their ginormous size." Adrien nodded, noticing they passed the alley Marinette had found the witch last time. He turned his soul gem towards the direction, and the glow did not change.  
"Come on, there is something down this way." Adrien fell back in line with Marinette.  
"So are you new to the area?"  
"Yeah, just moved. I was trying to familiarize myself with knowing the route to school.  
"Smart." Marinette turned a corner.  
"So what about you?" Marinette turned to look up at him.  
"What about me?"  
"Well, how long have you been doing the magical girl thing?"  
"Since summer." Summer, so nothing had changed for her. But guessing that Bridgette wasn't with her meant Bridgette had still died.  
"Are there any other magical girls or guys around here?"  
"No, you and I are the only ones." That explained why Marinette had felt so lonely. She had lost her only partner who could understand about being a magical girl.  
"Well I'm here now." Marinette smiled. She stopped at an alley, and their soul gems began to glow.  
"Down here," Marinette lead him down the alleyway, which seemed to have no end.  
"Are we?"  
"We are in a witch's maze." A bright light surrounded Marinette as she changed her outfit, still the red, black, and white ladybug looking outfit. Adrien smiled as he felt a flash of light surrounding him. He looked down to see him dress in a complete leather suit, with a baton as his weapon, able to open in the middle. He slide open the baton to see a small sand timer inside. He looked over at Marinette, who looked frozen in time. He shut the baton and time began moving again.  
"Marinette!"  
"What?"  
"I can freeze time," Adrien announced excitedly. Marinette walked closer, and Adrien grabbed her hand. Marinette blushed as Adrien opened his baton. The sand begin to trickle, with only Adrien and Marinette able to move. He shut the baton and the world resumed.  
"This may be helpful." Marinette smiled as she released her hand from Adrien's grip.  
"Come on, we have a witch to face," Marinette dropped her yoyo and it began spinning. They walked further into the maze, the road illuminated by a bright colors as drawings appeared around them.  
Adrien looked around, spotting a pen flying in there direction.  
"Watch out," Adrien pulled Marinette out of the way of the pen. Their eye's followed the pen around the room, coming back to its owner at the center of the maze. Marinette's yoyo resumed it's spin as she jumped towards the witch.  
"Alright Adrien, you got this." Adrien took a step back then made a running leapt towards the witch, baton read to strike.  
Instead of making contact with the witch, Adrien instead collided with the pen, holding on for dear life.  
"Now how do we control this thing?" Adrien wondered to himself as he straddled onto the pen. As Marinette rained attacks at the witch, Adrien noticed the pen coming back to the owner, in order to combat Marinette.  
"Marinette!" Adrien called out as the pen came in fast. Marinette looked in his direction. Adrien had to do something otherwise Marinette could get hurt. He opened his baton, which froze everything but his, which launched his towards the witch. He aimed his baton, a spearhead appearing out of the end. The force sent his straight threw the witch and landing onto Marinette, pushing her out of the way as time resumed. Dark energy gushed out of the hole Adrien made, collapsing the maze into nothingness.  
"Adrien you were amazing!" Marinette righted herself and hugged Adrien.  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Your timing was perfect and everything. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." Adrien blushed.  
"Here," Marinette held out her clasped hand over Adrien's. She detransformed as did he as she dropped the item into his hand.  
"What is this?"  
"Its a grief seed. Witches drop these. You use them to cleanse your soul gem." Adrien pulled out his soul gem, so he had the grief seed in one, and the soul gem in the other. Marinette smiled and put his hands together. Adrien watched as the grief seed extracted what little darkness he had from his soul gem.  
"What about yours?"  
"I'm fine. I'll get the next one," Marinette gave a reassuring smile as she stood up.  
"Ready to go partner?" She extended her hand. Adrien smiled and took it.  
Partner.


	5. Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Felix fight the witch

"A contract?" Adrien asked, looking between the mysterious cat and Felix who shrugged.  
"To become a magical girl or in your case magical boy. In exchange for a wish, I can give you power, the same power Marinette and Bridgette had," Kyubey moved from its position to sit beside the bench where the distortion was. The distortion where inside Marinette was trapped.  
"But he's already a magical boy, what makes your power different from his," asked Felix.  
"Your power may destroy Marinette." Adrien and Felix's eyes both went wide. True, without the other Battle Lovers, Adrien may not be able to perform a Love Attach or a Love Shower to purify whatever creature was inside. But it was a chance he'd have to take.  
"No, if I'm going to save Marinette, I'm going to save her as me. As Battle Lover Noir. Because she... I..."  
"Because you love her," answered Felix for him. Adrien couldn't respond, but the shade of red on his face spoke volumes.  
"If you change your mind, I'll be there waiting." Kyubey scampered away.  
"Good choice."  
"I hope so." Adrien stepped into the distortion, with Felix following behind.  
The scene before them still looked like the park, except the sun had already begun to set behind them, darkness laying ahead.  
Adrien kissed his lovracelet. "Love Making," A bright light enveloped him, transforming his clothes with white suit with a black bow, collar, under coat and boots.  
"Charming Prince, Battle Lover Noir!" He posed.  
Felix put on a ring, a white light encasing him. when the light diminished, he was in a black military uniform with gold accents "The Jade Chevalier, that brings misfortune, Jadeite." He posed.  
"This is honestly the kind of thing that needs more people.  
"Maybe they'll renew the season and you'll get more people."  
"Part of me says yes to that, the other says I'm fine," Noir took a step forward into the dark, with Jadeite following.  
"Marinette!" Noit called out, Jadeite quickly covering his mouth.  
"Shhhh! Do you want one of those monsters to find us? Idiot."  
Noir pushed away Jadeites hand, the maze turning into a deep shade of purple, with purplish-grey vines stretching around. A small blue light approached them. They looked closer to find it was a butterfly.  
"A butterfly?" Jadeite turned to Noir.  
"These places aren't the same every time. I've been in another one that was a slime kingdom."  
"Do you think, Marinette got turned into a butterfly?"  
"We'd have to defeat whatever is in here to find out." Noir held his staff tight. a soft music started to play, almost like a music box. More butterflies flittered about, one hitting Jadeite, dissipating into his outfit.  
"Nothing happened."  
They heard a loud roar of a scream from further in.  
"The monster." Noir rushed forward with Jadeite short to follow. They entered the center of the maze to find a large dollar adorned with butterflies and flowers for her hear. Over her eyes was a grey butterfly mask.  
Another butterfly crashed into Noir, disappearing. The doll turned her head towards the duo.  
"Better start attacking is we want to free Marinette," Jadeite urged as the doll sent a swarm of butterflies after them. Noir nodded as they ran away.  
"Ater Viridi!" Jadeite sent a beam of darkness after the butterflies, eliminating the threat, but making the doll extremely angry.  
"Noir Cataclysm," dark energy emanated from the staff and through the doll's shoulder. The doll doubled over in pain.  
"Release Marinette!" Noir called out. The doll turned her head to Noir.  
"Marinette! Where are you?" Noir called out. The doll reached an arm out for Noir, Noir too scared to move.  
"Ater Viridi," a ray of destruction grazed the dolls hand. She recoiled in fear.  
"Jadeite stop! You're hurting it."  
"That's what we want, so it will free Marinette." The doll turned towards Jadeite.  
"Marinette," Noir called out, watching as the doll turned towards Noir. He dropped his transformation.  
"Marinette," he called out, extending a hand. Hesitantly, the doll extended her hand, to which Adrien jumped into.  
"What are you doing?" Jadeite asked.  
"Marinette? Is it you?" The doll brought Adrien to her face, her porcelain lips kissing Adrien's head.  
"You're still in there? Don't worry, I'll get you out. But you have to trust me. Trust me as Noir." The doll nodded her head and set Adrien back down. Adrien kissed his loveraclet, but stayed quiet as he transformed.  
"What was that? That thing almost bit your head off."  
"No, it's Marinette."  
"Marinette is the monster?"  
"Looks like the cat wasn't telling us the whole story."  
"But how to we get rid of it and save Marinette?"  
"I don't know, I've only seen her kill these things." Noir looked at his staff then gripped it tight.  
"I'm going to have to try and purify it."  
"But how? You need your team to do that."  
"It's worth a try. You can leave if you want."  
"I can't, I'm stuck here." Noir glared.  
"I was trying to be nice and sentimental."  
"Do that when you heal your girlfriend."  
"She is not my girlfriend." Another butterfly crashed into Jadeite. The doll screamed and the butterflies flew into chaos. Adrien and Felix took off running in opposite directions.  
"Love Attack!" Noir called out, but nothing happened. He tried running closer.  
"Love Attack!" Only a fizzle of a spark.  
"Anything?" Jadeite asked.  
"Nothing." Would he really have to kill Marinette, his first friend, to bring her to peace.  
"I told you it wouldn't work." Noir turned to see Kyubey.  
"If you make a contract with me, you can bring Marinette to peace."  
"Don't listen to it Noir. You have to believe Love Attack will work. Believe in yourself, believe in Marinette. She still believes in you." Noir turned to love up into the doll's mask, hiding any emotion of what may remain. Being a magical boy would only kill Marinette. Being Battle Lover Noir, he might have a chance.  
"Jadeite!" Noir called out for his friend, running over to meet him half way.  
"Together," Noir half out his staff.  
"Together." Jadeite took the other half. They looked at each other and nodded.  
"LOVE SHOWER!" They yelled, aiming the staff at the doll. They could feel a third hand join just as a jolt of energy went through the staff, it's pink beam lightening the dark purple sky with clouds of pink, sending a shower onto the doll.  
The butterflies fell, the vines withered and died. Pieces of the doll began to break apart revealing Marinette with her soul gem being cleansed. As the showered ended, the gem cracked and shattered into hundreds of pieces.  
Marinette fell to the crowd, Noir barely able to catch her fall. She grew cold.  
"No, no, what happened? Cat?" Noir turned to look around, but the cat was no where in sight. He dropped his transformation and cradled Marinette's body in her arms.  
"Marinette no, please don't leave me. Please." Jadeite dropped his transformation, watching the scene.  
"Please don't go. I love you." He said last words with such a soft whisper, only one person could have heard.  
"You love her that much?" He heard a feminine voice, but dare not look away from Marinette. He nodded.  
"Watch over her for me then. She can be stubborn, but she is a dependable friend. Remind her she is loved." He saw the faint traces of a hand lay on Marinette's heart, then pull away.  
Marinette gasped for air, coughing as she sat up.  
"Marinette?!"  
"Adrien?" Adrien hugged her, afraid of ever letting her go for a moment.  
"I love you Marinette. Please don't ever leave me again."  
Marinette did not respond, but only hugged him tighter.  
Felix started walking away, leaving the happy couple.  
"Leaving so soon?" Felix heard a familiar voice.  
"It was you wasn't it? You did Love Shower. You healed her."  
"We did Felix. Three people who care and love Marinette."  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
He heard a soft chuckle.  
"Whatever you say. Just watch out for them."  
"Will do Bridgette." Felix continued his walk, leaving Adrien and Marinette to enjoy each other's happiness.  
"Adrien? Do you have anything for me to post this week for Dear Chat?" Alya asked looking over Adrien's shoulder. Adrien sat in the clubroom during lunch, as did Alya and Nino. Alya was suppose to work on a piece for the next week based on super heroes, but had a hard time focusing.  
"A little too personal for the blog Alya. Just check what I sent you earlier," Adrien tilted the screen away from the editor.  
"Fine, Nino, be productive."  
"I am productive, I'm picking out what movie we should see tonight."  
"Ugh! Alya stormed over to her laptop to start typing a new piece."  
"Hey sorry I'm late," Marinette came in with her lunch in hand, sitting down next to Adrien. Plagg jumped down from his perch as Marinette pulled a slice of cheese out of her sandwich.  
"You are making him a glutton."  
"He's fine, besides, if you fed him more, he wouldn't come to me asking for cheese." Adrien chuckled and smiled.  
It had been nearly a week since Marinette had been transformed into a witch. While she didn't remember most of it, she remembered hearing Adrien's voice calling to her. While she knew Adrien loved her, she had yet to tell him her feelings.  
A knock came at the door. Alya rushed to the door as Plagg scampered to a good hiding place. She opened the door.  
"Felix?" Everyone turned their heads.  
"What are you doing here," Adrien asked rushing over to his friend.  
"Transferred schools. Someone had to keep and eye you two." Marinette and Adrien both blushed while Alya took a picture.  
"So are you going to join the club?"  
"As an editor, someone has to make sure you know how to use spell check." Felix sat opposite of Adrien and Marinette and pulled out a book.  
"Co-Editor. I get to approve topics," Alya challenged.  
"Fine." Alya giggled with glee and sat down.  
Adrien looked around and smiled. It was finally starting to feel like home.


End file.
